OC: Sunian
_______________♥ⓑⓐⓢⓘⓒ ⓘⓝⓕⓞⓡⓜⓐⓣⓘⓞⓝ♥_______________ Name: Sunian (Sunaki Cian) Nickname(s): '''Sunianbeb, Sunianbb,Sunianbae, Beb '''Cian Number: 3 Aj User: gleamtheshinyumbreon Species: Canis Lupus Columbianus Sex: Female Age: 11 moons Birth Date: '''June 2nd '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Sin: Sloth Group/Pack/Clan: Pack Of Shadowed Paws Past Inhabitants: N/A Ship(s): Sunianian''(Cian x Sunian)'' Theme Song(s): '''Dogsong' (Annoying Dog Theme) From Undertale by Toby Fox'' _____________________♥ⓐⓟⓟⓔⓐⓡⓐⓝⓒⓔ♥_____________________ Height: 7.11 ft ( from ground up ) Pelt: 'Deep black overcoat with a grey-ish beige underbelly, and dark grey patches all over. Screen Shot 2016-01-30 at 8.59.52 AM.png|''Sunian (Trainee) Screen Shot 2016-01-30 at 9.01.48 AM.png|''Sunian (Full Grown)'' Screen Shot 2016-01-30 at 9.03.30 AM.png|''Sunian (Pup)'' '''Eyes: '''Piercing amber/yellow eyes that often seem to have a mysterious glow to them at night. '''Body Flaws: '''Many small scratches all over legs from puphood / A long scratch down left leg from pup hood / A mid-sized scratch on back from a spar with Fallen '''Body Proportion's: '''Long legs, making tall / he is very lithe and flexible / Small paws / Longish tail / thick, sleek fur that somewhat often needs to be groomed '''Perfect Cian: No, Has Black Short instead of Silver Non-Rare Long. ______________________♥ⓡⓔⓛⓐⓣⓘⓞⓝⓢ♥_________________ Mother: '''Ashian (F/Unknown/Location Unknown) '''Father: '''Isamian (M/Unknown/Location Unknown) '''Mate: Cian (M/Alive/Location Known) wolfcool135 Former Mate(s): N/A Crush(es): '''Cian (M/Alive/Location Known) wolfcool135 '''Past Crush(es): N/A Offspring: N/A Siblings: ''' Kagurian {Brother} (M/Alive/Location Known) Jammer4803 Usian {Half-Sister} (F/Alive/Location Known) Insanitycy2 Nyan {Half-Sister} (F/Alive/Location Known) 123woof Umian { Sister in-Law} (F/Alive/Location Known) Eclian { Half-Brother in-Law} (M/Alive/Location Known) sunheart1010 ________________________♥ⓕⓡⓘⓔⓝⓓⓢ♥___________________ Cian (M/Alive/Location Known) Wolfcool135 Dian (M/Alive/Location Known) RebelPerfection Fallian(F/Alive/Location Known) Moonofhowls Isian (M/Alive/Location Known) Izax Thrian (F/Alive/Location Known) popt444 Hian (F/Alive/Location Known) Petlove161 Stian (F/Alive/Location Known) CanadianPancakez Fian (F/Alive/Location Known) Windeddreams Ran (F/Alive/Location Known) Seal47723 Sagian (M/Alive/Location Known) Angeles32 ______________♥ⓟⓔⓡⓢⓞⓝⓐⓛⓘⓣⓨ ⓣⓡⓐⓘⓣⓢ♥_____________ * ''Bubbly:'' She can easily come off as bubbly, perky, and sometimes even goofy, because of her usual optimistic view of things. She also is very humorous. * ''Reckless:'' Not being very patient, she tends to jump in head first,like her sister Nyan. Although this causes her to be able to manipulate her way out of almost-anything. * ''Excitable:'' She is very easily excited, and usually becomes this way even over the littlest things. * ''Rational: She tends to rationalize every situation, a trait most likely acquired from her two half-sisters,Nyan and Usikian. * ''Determined: ''Especially as a trainee, Sunian is very determined to do her best, and come off as impressive to others. * '''''Clingy(Trainee, Pup): As a trainee and pup, she was very clingy towards her sisters. * ''Selfless: ''Sunian cares solely about others, and while she cares about herself, she often hides her emotions not wanting to worry anyone else. * ________________♥ⓕⓛⓐⓦⓢ/ⓢⓣⓡⓔⓝⓖⓣⓗⓢ♥_____________ Flaws: ** She can often be reckless: (See Personality Traits: Reckless) ** As a trainee and pup, she would often get overexcited and would once again, wind up acting reckless. ** She has a hard time stepping out of her comfort zone, but would still do anything for the pack.\ ** She can be a hopeless romantic. Strengths: ** Being very determined, she will often go out of her way for others while still casually sticking to her comfort zone. ** She finds it easy to cheer others up with her perky personality, and see the bright side in most situations. ** She's very good at cooperating with others as long as they're not too pushy. __________________♥ⓛⓘⓚⓔⓢ/ⓓⓘⓢⓛⓘⓚⓔⓢ♥_________________ Likes: * Spending time with her kin * Ceremonies * Jokes/Puns * Night * Spending time with others in general * Snow Dislikes: * Being lonely * Crowded places * Intense heat * Intentional drama * Being watched * Non-Cians __________________________♥ⓕⓔⓐⓡⓢ♥________________________ * She has a huge fear of deep water and raging rivers ever since she nearly drowned in one at a young age. * She is terrified of threatening non-Cians (anyone who isn't a Cian and looks dangerous) ______________________♥ⓑⓐⓒⓚⓢⓣⓞⓡⓨ♥__________________ Sunian was born in a deep forest. She lived with just her mother and father in a small cave. She would often play with her best friend, a Cian wolf named Kagurian. One day, when her father was teaching her and Kagurian to hunt elk, they were attacked by non-Cians who were also hunting the elk. While Kagurian and Sunian escaped, her father didn't. Worrying about Sunian's mother's temper, and being blamed for the death, Sunian and Kagurian fled from their home. They followed a wide, raging river, and until one day when they were playing, Sunian fell in, and being a bad swimmer, was sweet away by the river beginning to drown. She was saved by two female Cian wolves, Usian and Nyan, who after telling them what happened with her family, realized they were related. The two wolves took Sunaki to their pack, the Pack of Shadowed Paws, and the rest is history. Moons later, she eventually came across her friend Kaguro who then also joined the Pack. It's literally just a distorted Sunaki OC Page I dunno what you guys were expecting...